


If You're Reading This

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Death References, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like him to just leave without letting the team know. And he'd tell them if he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Reading This

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many possible ways I can warn for this, but here's yet another warning - DEATH IS MENTIONED! and it's a major character. If you can't handle that, this isn't the piece for you to read.

He’d been away most of the day. The team knew that it was something classified and it was to be expected in times like these. But they thought he’d be back by the end of the day. That didn’t happen. Phone calls went right to voicemail. They shouldn’t be worried but they were.

One day turned into two turned into three into four…and a week. Nothing. His voicemail box had long since been filled. Same for the answering machine at his house.

The Governor knew nothing. The team was sure she’d tell them if she knew something. Or would she? They weren’t so sure.

\------

Two weeks had gone by and there was still no call or email from him. Now they were just going through the motions. The Governor’s special taskforce was now without a leader. What was left for them to do?

Danny got a letter in the mail. From Washington, D.C.. His hands trembled slightly as he held the large weighty envelope. They told him to open it. That it would have the answers to their questions.

The package was passed from person to person before it ended up back in Danny’s hands. He finally opened it. Durable Power of Attorney documents. A will. A smaller envelope with writing on the front for it not to be opened until absolutely necessary. And some keys. The contents fell from Danny’s hands like it was a grenade. No, he’d prefer a grenade to this any day.

The room suddenly felt too small. The air was too heavy. Jenna was the first to leave. There was no hiding the fact that she had already been crying. Kono stayed. She tried lightening the mood with some silly joke. Something to get Danny and Chin to laugh, or even crack a smile. It didn’t work.

The room was smaller. The air had been sucked out. She too needed to get out. Boy did she. Just as fast as Jenna, if not faster. Chin stayed with Danny. All night. They didn’t speak. What was there to say. What could be said?

\------

Two months gone by. Five-0? Done. It didn’t feel right continuing the work Governor set up the taskforce for in the first place. They would have been utterly useless if they tried.

Jenna flew back to Langley. Her CIA career long over. That didn’t bother her. To her, it ended when her fiance was murdered.

Kono went back to HPD. They were still suspicious of her. Of course they’d be. Never mind all the good she did with Five-0. She was still seen as Chin Ho Kelly’s cousin. She couldn’t be trusted. But she was still good at what she did. They wouldn’t deny her that.

Chin went back to his rent a cop job. Every so often he’d see Danny, but for the most part, they kept their distance from each other. Not out of necessity, it was just too painful. He got occasional calls or emails from Jenna. She wasn’t doing so well. She wished she wouldn’t have left, but she didn’t know what she could have done had she stayed. He saw Kono frequently. They were family. Of course they were going to see each other. Though Chin made sure to keep his distance still. He didn’t want others to get the wrong idea.

Danny existed. He was offered his job back with HPD, but he declined. He could have gone back to New Jersey where Rachel and Grace were, but what would he have done there? Certainly not what he was doing on the Island. Besides, he had other obligations. He was Super!SEAL’s power of attorney and he had no idea what that meant he would have to do so staying on the Island seemed like the best thing to do.

\------

Three months. Still nothing. But then there was a phone call. From HPD. Did something happen to Kono? He couldn’t handle anything else. No. She was okay. There was someone at Five-0 headquarters looking for him.

He was there in ten minutes. Up the stairs in two. Stopped dead in his tracks when the man in the uniform turned around. Was it Steve? He had the same build. Could it be? Danny almost ran but then stopped again when he saw it wasn’t Steve.

“Detective Williams?” the man asked. Danny nodded his head. “Is there someplace in private we can talk?”

Danny looked around. They were in a deserted hallway in a practically empty building. “Uhh, yeah. In my office.” Danny led the way to his office. It was left the same way it was that day he and Chin left the building for the last time.

The Military man sat down and waited for Danny to do the same. After a while, when it was evident Danny wasn’t going to sit down the man spoke, “I’ve been asked to inform you…” before he could finish, Danny slumped down into his chair. He didn’t finish. He didn’t need to finish. Danny had seen all the war movies. He knew what this was. The man pulled out an envelope and handed it to Danny before getting up and leaving.

In a matter of hours, the team was back together. Including Jenna who’d gotten a visit and letter the day before. Some things should be done in person with your Ohana.

They were missing Catherine. Did she know. Had someone called to tell her. The USS Enterprise wasn’t due back for another week. Do they wait for her? Do they call and tell her?

They heard movement in the hallway coming towards them. It’s a woman. Or someone wearing boots. The clicking of the shoes against the marble floor echoes in the quiet room. They turn to see Catherine entering through the automatic glass doors. She’s still in her uniform.

Now they were together. No. They were missing Mary. No one knew where she was or how to get a hold of her. Steve never mentioned where he sent her. Just that he put her on a plane back to the mainland. They didn’t dare wait until someone could find where she was. Who knew how long that would take.

There they sat. All five of them with letters in hand. No one wanted to be the first to open their letter. They knew it wasn’t from the government as Steve’s familiar scrawl had written their respective names on the front of each one.

When had the letters been written? Where were they sent from? Did the government have them all along or where they found with Steve’s things. The thought hit each of them like a ton of bricks. _Where did he die? Classified. How did he die? Classified. When will he return home? Unknown._

The small room was back again. The heavy air too. They’d surely die if they stayed. Kono, Jenna and Catherine left. Danny and Chin soon followed. There was no need for them to stay.

~+~

 _So lay me down_   
_In that open field out on the edge of town_   
_And know my soul_   
_Is where my mama always prayed that it would go_   
_And if you're reading this_   
_If you're reading this..._   
_I'm already home_


End file.
